Highschool Lover's
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Aoi is and Transferee Student in Saitama University and Having a Triangle between Kai and Kenji
1. Introduction

Hey Guys~ I said I won't be doing a Japanese Mythlogy of Zyuohger character's this time but I wanted to do one and a Love triangle beetween The actors of Nakao Masaki [Yamato Kazakiri], Miki Yanagi[Sela] and Tsurugi Watanabe[Tusk]. I will be putting Shohei Nanba[Leo], Haruka Tateishi[Amu] and Naoki Kunishima [Misao Mondo] here as well but the main focus here is the Love triangle... And Sorry if it's ugly... I'm not very good at Japanese mythology...

I Don't own anything here, The Character's I only own the story but not everything... I'll Start with the Introductions, The Story... Maybe Later

Credits to AnimeLover 569 since she did one as well and its also Unrequited to I'll give her Credits

~~~Characters~~~

Yanagi Miki as Aoi Fujioka

Nakao Masaki as Kai Akamatsu

Tsurugi Watanabe as Kenji Morioka

Shohei Nanba as Kiyoshi Akamatsu

Haruka Tateishi as Yuki Shirokawa

Naoki Kunishima as Kuro Fujioka

[~]

 **Aoi** is an Transferee in Saitama University, She is the type that doesn't want to be treated like a Kid and she is Brave and not afraid of Anything, But She has a throma that she's overcoming and that's Fire and FireTruck Sirens because when She was a Kid there house was Burned down and only She and Kuro Survived and Both there Parent's Died in that incident. She also fell in-love with her Childhood friend Kenji Morioka.

 **Kai** is an 2nd year Highschool Student and Aoi's Classmate, He is Rich, Handsome but has and Serious, Sensitive, Loner and Rude attitude. He always teases Aoi and alway's bullying her but fell in love with her in the end

 **Kenji** is an 2nd year Highschool student in tha same class with Kai and Aoi, He is Aoi's childhood friend and he is kind hearted. He and Aoi are very close that made kai really jealous and doesn't admit it.

 **Kiyoshi** is Kai's Older Brother and Work's as the President of the company there Family is Running in such a Young Age. Kiyoshi, Even if he doesn't have time to bond with his Brother he alway's support's his brother with everything even if it come's to girls. He is also Dating with Yuki Shirokawa.

 **Yuki** a 1st year University Student in Saitama University and She is Beautiful, Smart, Kind and every characteristic a boy will want. She is also dating Kai's older Brother Kiyoshi

 **Kuro** is Aoi's Older Brother and he alway's treat her Sister like a baby and that make's her Sister Dismay. Kuro is the type that is always happy but when it come's to her Sister she is very Strict since He is the oldest and there the only one leaving with each other. He work's in a Company that his Dad Left him with when he was Young and said when he turn 18 he will take over the company he left.

[~]

Lol~ The characters are not really that Amusing but Please don't tell me there Bad.

By the way I picked there Name's with there Color's~ Y'see

 **Ao** i Fujioka [Ao means Blue]

Kai **Aka** matsu [Aka means Red]

Kenji **Mori** oka [Mori mean's woods and since its green]

 **Ki** yoshi Akamatsu [Ki mean's Yellow]

 **Yuki Shiro** kawa [Yuki mean's Snow, Shiro mean's white]

 **Kuro** Fujioka [Kuro mean's black]


	2. Rude Boy

**I don't own anything**

 **[And one thing... I changed the Introduction Since I wanted to Change the Plot]**

One Morning in a Big Family house Live an 15 years old Girl name Aoi Fujioka, She live with his 20 year old older Brother Kuro Fujioka, She and Kuro used to live alone together since there Parents Died in an Fire incident. Aoi has throma in fire so They don't use Thing's using Fire like Gas Stoves, Grills etc.

One Morning Maybe about 6:00 am Aoi is having a deep deep sleep, But she heard a Loud Ring of an alarm Clock that a Boy wearing an Grey t-shirt, Black Jacket, Knee cut short's and Slipper's is Holding. That made Aoi to wake up out of time

"Waky! Waky! Sleepy Head! It's your first day of School!" The Boy said Pointing the Alarm Clock to Aoi's Ear

"Give me a 5 Minute's Oniichan..." Aoi said so Sleepy turning away from him

"C'mon!" He said turning Aoi's body to face him "It's your First day!" He attached

"Okay, Okay," Aoi said Trying to lift her body due to Lack of sleep

"That's what you get for Sleeping Late again" Her Brother said helping her Stand up and She took her Glasses in the table [Yes~ She wear's glasses]

"Okay, Lemme take a bath" Aoi said entering the Bathroom holding her Towel

After taking a bath she went inside her room and opened her Cabinet, took out her Uniform, and Started to wear it

"This is way more different than my Normal Uniform" Aoi said looking at her Uniform with an Frustrate face

"Aww... My Baby Sister is now an HighSchool Student..." Kuro said in a Touching Emotion

"Huh? I'm Already Highschool Since then" Aoi said in an Disgust face

"and stop calling me Baby Sister! i'm not a Baby anymore!" Aoi said yelling at her Big Brother

"Can you walk right now? I can't drive a car because my Leg is still injured but don't worry I'll Drive you to school tommorow okay? " Kuro said

"Okay, okay, I'm going now Bye Oniichan!" Aoi said and Gave Kuro a Kiss in the cheek

[~]

Aoi was walking in the side walk and there she saw the school and crossed in the pedestrian Lane but then a Car came rushing toward and Almost bumped her

"Hey! Watch were your going!" Aoi yelled at the car driver

The driver then opened the window shield

"I'm Sorry Ma'm I didn't see you" The driver Apologized

"Didn't you see the stop light was red?"

"Sorry, I was in a hurry because my boss will be late"

"I Don't care if He/She will get late, You almost killed me!"

"I'm Really Sorry"

"Let's Go!" The Boy in the back said

"But Sir-"

"Let's go!" he yelled

"Wait! I Don't know who you are, but I don't like how your driver almost killed me in the road"

But then a boy wearing the same uniform as her the difference that he is wearing a pants and she's wearing a Skirt.

"what do you want?" The Boy asked

"I want you too apologize"

"Apologize? Me?" The Boy said pointing at himself

"Yes"

"How much do you want?"

"Eh? i Don't need you money! I want your apology!"

"Okay..." he said in a serious face "Then I'm Sorry..." He attached

"Good"

"So... can we go?"

"Huh? A Yes..."

"okay... Then get out of the way..."

Aoi gave him a Fraustrate

"Lets go... I'll be late..."

"Yes Sir"

When the car left Aoi was super angry that she wanted to kick a wall

"I'll get you next time!" Aoi yelled

[~]

At the School, Aoi was super Tired because of walking

"I'm never gonna walk going here again" Aoi said holding her knees because she was so tired. She started to walk inside the school and entered the classroom and started to find a sit for herself then a boy called him

"Aoi?" A boy voice said

Aoi looked at the boy and gave him a Smile "Kenji?" she said going near her "Is that you?" She asked again

"Yes its me, Long time no see" Kenji replied and started to hug he

"Your right"

"There's a sit beside me" He said pointing at the sit

"Thanks" Aoi said

"Your a Transferee here right?" Kenji asked

"Yes I am" She replied

She looked in the classroom and he saw a familiar face in the corner of the classroom

"who is he?" Aoi aske Kenji pointing at the Boy in the corner

"Oh... He's Kai Akamatsu, He is a bit Quiet and Rude, He is also sensitive in his surroundings. Then she remembered

"You!" Aoi said Pointing at the boy standing up from the chair she's sitting on that caught Kai's attention

"Your the rude boy that almost killed me!" She yelled

"Oh you... The reckless girl?" Kai said in a serious emotion "And its not my fault its my drivers fault, and I already said Sorry right?"

"Yeah... I know but..."

"Case close" he said and turned away again

Aoi was very angry and just Set beside Kenji


	3. Became Friends

It was Break time, Kenji and Aoi was eating Lunce in the canteen. Kenji still keep on thinking why Aoi was Fighting with Kai if they Just met

"Aoi, Have you and Kai met before?" Kenji asked and Aoi looked at him

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked

"Because you two were fighting earlier and like you've met before"

"Because... He's car almost bumped me earlier"

"What!? did he say Sorry?! Want me to fight him!?" Kenji said yelling

"No... Its fine... Just keep this as Secret okay... Especially on Oniichan" Aoi whispered

"Okay Fine..." Kenji said calming himself "And by the way How is Kuro-san?" Kenji asked "We haven't met since the last Reunion" Kenji attached

"He's fine and He's now the Owner and President of our Company" Aoi said

"Oh... Okay and How's your Parents" Kenji asked

"M...My Parents?" Aoi said like she doesn't want to talk about it

"Yes"

"They're... Already Dead..." Aoi said Sadly and has tears in her Eye's

"Oh... I'm... i'm Sorry if I asked" Kenji said looking at Aoi and took a Handky in his Pocket. But before kenji can give the Handky to him An hand appeared in front of Aoi's face holding a black handky. Kenji looked at the boy and Aoi did the Same

"Take it..." The boy said not looking at the two. Aoi took the hangky

"Thanks... But you don't have too" Aoi said wiping her tear using that Boy's Hangky

"You already took it... and this is the way I can say sorry to you" The boy said and walked away

"That's what I like with Kai" Kenji said

"Why?"

"He's Rude, Bossy, Loner and Quiet but he has a Kind heart" Kenji said

"You were just Angry with him earlier and now your supporting him?" Aoi said and Laughed

"That's not what I mean..." Kenji said Guilty and Nervous

"Oh really..." Aoi said going out of the canteen

"Come back here Aoi!" Kenji said following her

At the Classroom...

Aoi entered the Room seeing Kai lonely and sitting in the corner. Aoi went near to talk to him

"Ummm... Kai right?" Aoi said and Kai looked at her

"What do you want? Another Apology?" Kai asked seriously

"I Just want to say I'm Sorry too you too... Because too what happened to us earlier" Aoi said and Kai turned away from her

"Don't sweat it... It's my fault anyway..." He said

"And Kai... I heard that you are Bossy, Strict, rude but you have a kind heart..."

"And who did you hear that from?" He asked not looking to her

"Kenji" Aoi said and Kai Smirked

"Really? Kenji said that?" He said

"Yes and I want to become friends with you..." Aoi said

"Friends Huh? Wanna become friends?"

"Yes"

"Sure..." Kai smirked

"Really?"

"Yes"

"No Fighting anymore?"

"Well Expect me and Kenji Fight"

"Then I'll stop you both" Aoi said and Smiled walking away from him

 _"He's one Though Girl huh?" Kai smirked in his thoughts and Smiled_

"Ha! i Caught you Laugh!" Aoi said Appearing out of nowere that Made Kai jumped in Fright

"What? me? Smiling? no..." Kai said not Showing his Smile

"I Caught you!" Aoi said Pointing at Kai

"okay... Okay... you caught me..." kai said and Smiled at her

"i Caught you again!" Aoi smiled pointing at her

Then Kenji Entered seeing the two laughing together

"What are you doing Kai? Aoi is he teasing you?" Kenji asked in a jealous Tone

"Huh? no... I just became friends with him.."

"Friends with him?" Kenji said pointing at Kai

"What's Wrong?" Aoi Asked

"He's Rude, Bossy and Strict!"

"But you Supported him earlier Right?" when Kai heard it he Smiled a But

"That's the other Way" Kenji said Guilty

"Kenji, You don't have to be guilty" Aoi laughed

"Aw c'mon!" Kenji said in fraustrate


	4. Aoi's Experience

It was Dismissal time and Aoi was about to Go home

Kai's Car Then Stopped in her Side. Kai Opened the window

"Hop in..." Kai said

"Its Fine I can walk" Aoi said

"C'mon Hope in I'll Bring you home" Kai said

"Okay..." Aoi said riding in the Car of Kai and Kenji saw it

"Why did she Ride in Kai's Car?" He asked himself

[~]

"Were do you live?" Kai asked

"I live in the Street near the Osaka Bridge"

"What? That far?" Kai said

"Yes"

"And you walked from there too School?"

"Yes..." She said

"Sir, Can I turn on the Radio?" The Driver said

"Okay Sure..." He said Seriously

 _"You're hearing today is an Latest news, Today A 20 floor Building is now Burning and Some citizen said that the Fire started because of an Explosion of a Gas tank"_ The New's reposter from the radio said. Aoi's eye's widen's and She was Holding her Fist tight

"F...Fire?" Aoi said scaredly. Kai then looked at her

"What's wrong?" Kai asked

"Umm..." Aoi said and Doesn't want to say it but However and Fire truck just Passed beside them.

"Help me!" Aoi yelled covering her ears and then hugged on to Kai still holding her ears. Kai was shocked and his eye's widens seeing that Aoi was hugging him

"Umm... Sorry..." Aoi said letting go of herself from Kai

"Its fine... Aoi are you afraid of Fire?" Kai asked

"Ummm... Our House is over there" Aoi said pointing at her house forgetting that Kai asked the question

The car already Parked and Aoi went out

"Are you really okay?" Kai asked in concern because when she heard the firetruck Aoi was Weak due to throma

"I'm Fine..." Aoi said

"Okay..."

Aoi walked Slowly to the door but she was only at the middle of the path to the Door she fainted. Kai was in the car already but he saw her true his window and Rushly Opened it and runs towards Her.

"Aoi? Aoi!? Hey Wake up!" Kai said shaking her. Kuro heard Kai yell so he rushly went out

"Aoi!" Kuro yelled and runs towards her Sister and Kai

"Who are you?" Kai asked in a Jealous Tone not knowing that he was his Older Brother

"Let's talk about this later, Let's Bring her to a Nearby Hospital" Kuro Said Panicking

"Let's Use my Car" Kai suggested

"Okay, Thanks" Kuro said and Carried her Sister while Kai helped and Opened the Door

"Hurry! We need to go!" Kai panicked and told his Driver

"Okay Sir..." The driver said Panicking as well and Drives them to a Nearby hospital

[~]

At the hospital Kai and Kuro Started too talk while they wait for results

"Thanks again for Helping me take my Sister to the Hospital" Kuro said

"Wait? She's your Sister?" Kai asked

"Yes I am, I'm Kuro Fujioka" Kuro said rasing his hands

"I'm Kai Akamatsu" Kai said Shaking back then the Doctor goes near them

"Doc, How's my Sister doing?" Kuro asked

"She's Fine now, But can I ask... Is she overcoming something? Like Throma or Something?" The Doctor Asked

"To be Honest, She is overcoming Something" Kuro answered that caught Kai's attention

"And What throma is that?"

"She has Throma in Fire and Fire Truck Sirens" Kuro said and Kai started to think

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You're hearing today is an Latest news, Today A 20 floor Building is now Burning and Some citizen said that the Fire started because of an Explosion of a Gas tank" The New's reposter from the radio said. Aoi's eye's widen's and She was Holding her Fist tight_

 _"F...Fire?" Aoi said scaredly. Kai then looked at her_

 _"What's wrong?" Kai asked_

 _"Umm..." Aoi said and Doesn't want to say it but However and Fire truck just Passed beside them._

 _"Help me!" Aoi yelled covering her ears and then hugged on to Kai still holding her ears. Kai was shocked and his eye's widens seeing that Aoi was hugging him_

 _"Umm... Sorry..." Aoi said letting go of herself from Kai_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"So that's Why?" Kai said

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked

"Let me leave you two right now" The Doctor said and walked away

"My Driver turned on the Radio and The News said that there's a 20 floor building that's Burning Right now and then a Firetruck Pass beside us"

"So she got scared?" Kuro asked

"I think so... She isn't telling me anything..."

"Okay I'll tell you but Don't tell Aoi that I told you this okay? and Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay"

"When we were young, Maybe I was 10 and Aoi was 6, We were in the house that day.-"

 _-Flashback-_

 _Aoi was watching her mom Cook while Kuro and his Dad was Playing video game's together_

"And that day... While Mom was cooking the gas exploded" Thereality Kuro said

 _The Fire started to get bigger and Aoi and Kuro's Mom was weak because of the explosion [Aoi didn't get hit because Her mom Protected her]_

 _"Mom! Mom!" Aoi said waking her mom up_

 _"Kikyo! Kikyo! Hey wake up!" There dad said but T=Then Kikyo woke up_

 _"Save yourself guys... Don't Think about me.."_

 _"Mom! What are you talking about?!" Kuro said_

 _"Save yourself Guys!" There dad said_

 _"I'm Not leaving you guys!" Aoi yelled_

 _"But Dad!" Kuro said_

 _"We will follow okay so you two get out of here!" There dad said_

 _"But-"_

 _"No Buts! Get out!" There dad said_

 _"Aoi lets go!" Kuro said pulling her_

 _"No! I won't leave them!" Aoi said Crying_

 _"Let's Go!" Kuro said and Carried Aoi out_

 _"Mom! Dad!" Aoi yelled reaching for them_

 _"Take care of yourself okay?!" There dad said_

 _"Dad! Mom!" Aoi said_

 _Out side Aoi was sitting and waiting for there dad and mom to come out_

 _"Onninchan? Were's dad and Mom?" Aoi said_

 _"They'll be out soon"_

 _But then The fire was out the Firemen Rome inside the Houses if there are still people inside. Aoi and Kuro is waiting until some rescuers carrying a 2 Bodies covered in white clothe._

 _"There are two bodies inside and there died" one of the rescuers said_

 _"Mom! Dad!" Aoi yelled running towards the body_

 _"Aoi!" Kuro said reaching for her_

 _Aoi removed the cloth in the two bodies and se the died bodies of there Parents_

 _"Mom? Dad?" Kuro said_

 _"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Aoi yelled_

 _"Oniichan, Why aren't they waking up?" Aoi asked_

 _"Its because..." Kuro said and started to cry "There already died" Kuro continued and cried_

 _"Died?" Aoi said and started to cry_

 _"Mom! Dad! Don't Die please!" Aoi yelled_

 _-End Of flashback-_

"If I didn't leave my parents inside they wouldn't die" Kuro said and started to cry

"so She's overcoming that throma?" Kai asked

"Yes"

"So if there Fire or something Protect her as Her friend okay? Promise me that?"

"Okay... I Promise"


	5. Rivalry

Kai and Kuro entered the Hospital room were Aoi is and They saw Aoi still asleep

"My poor Baby Sister" Kuro said Patting Aoi's head.

"Baby sister?" Kai Smirked.

"You really Love your Sister huh?" Kai asked

"She's the Only family that's left with me and I don't wanna lose her like how I lose mom and Dad" Kuro said

"I Understand... good thing you have time for her..." Kai said

"Don't you have a Sibling?" Kuro asked

"I have an Older brother... and... well... He's too busy because he's a President of my family's company" Kai said

"You're Family owns a company? Our family does too... Its Fujioka Group of Companies" Kuro replied

"Really? Who's the President?" Kai asked

"Well My dad when he was still alive, But when he died I took over the company for him"

"So your the President of the Company?" Kai asked

"Yes i am"

"good thing you still have time for her even if your job need's more time"

"I Fix my Schedule and Always give time for Aoi, That's how I love her"

"I wish my Brother was like that" Kai said Sadly

"Its Fine Bro, You'll have time with him Next time... Oh by the way what's the name of your Brother?" Kuro Asked

"Kiyo-" Kai said but got cut off when Aoi coughed

"Aoi?" Kuro turned to Were her Sister's Lying in

"Oniichan?" Aoi said weakly

"Are you Okay now?" Kuro asked

"I'm Fine now Oniichan..." Aoi said and looked at the Boy in the Back of his Brother

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Aoi asked

"He's the one who brought you here"

"Eh?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you..." Aoi whispered and Kai nodded

But then Kenji entered the room

"Aoi! Are you okay!? i heard you fainted! Do you feel something Bad!?" Kenji said panicking

"Your overacting..." kai whispered and Kenji looked at him in as Frustrate Face

"What are you doing here?" Kenji asked Kai giving him an Frustrate Emotion

"I'm the one who brought Aoi here..."

"Do you know each other?" Kuro Asked

"Yeah, he's Aoi and My classmate... And he's the one who Almost Hu-"

"KENJI!" Aoi yelled

"Oh Sorry..." Kenji Covered his Mouth

"Almost what?" Kuro asked

"It's Nothing..." Kenji said Denying it

"Its your fault that Aoi got hurt!" Kenji yelled pointing at Kai

"My Fault? and Aoi fainted and its not my fault!" Kai yelled

"Why did she faint maybe because you did something to her!" Kenji yelled

"CALM DOWN YOU TOO! MY HEAD HURTS! AND PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT WORST!" Aoi Yelled at them covering her ears turning away from them

"Umm... You two if your gonna fight please do it outside? My Sister's havong a headache right now and she need's quiet time" Kuro said Politely

"Okay we'll stop..." Kai and Kenji said the same but still looking angry at each other

But then Kai's Phone rung, He took out his phone from his pocket and Answered the call

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Kai can we meet Later at the Cafe near your School?" A boy said from Kai's phone_

 _"Why Oniichan?" Kai asked_

 _"I need to talk to you... For a moment..."_

 _"Is Yuki-san Coming with you?"_

 _"Not right now..."_

 _"Okay, I'll come"_

 _"I'll be waiting. Bye"_

 _"Bye"_

"umm... Excuse me for a Moment I need to meet someone" Kai said

"Don't you want to Eat first?" Aoi said

"Ah No thank's. I gotta go" kai said and went out of the room that made Kai Smile

[~]

At the Cafe Kiyoshi was Sitting in the Chair of the cafe drinking Coffee waiting for his Little Brother

"Oniichan!" Kai called him

"Have a sit, I need to talk to you about business"

"Business again?"

"It's important..."

"What is it?"

"Were having a Business Partnership with Akayama Group of Companies..."

"So What will I do?" he asked Seriously

"The Problem is a Company is Taking a Partnership with that Company too... So were having a Rivalry with that Company"

"And What company is that?" Kai asked

"Fujioka Group of Companies"

"Eh? Fujioka?" Kai said and Started to think

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"You're Family owns a company? Our family does too... Its Fujioka Group of Companies" Kuro replied_

 _-End of Flashback_


	6. Childhood Friend

"What Company was that Again?" Kai Asked his Brother Pretending he didn't hear it

"I said... Fujioka Group of Companies" Kiyoshi Replied Louder so he could hear

"Of all Companies! Why Fujioka?" Kai said to himself

"Umm... Niichan I gotta go home now do you still have work?" Kai asked

"Yes and Yuki is Coming with me to A Business Trip on Saturday" Kiyoshi said

"Oh okay... Bye Niichan" Kai waved

"Bye" Kiyoshi waqved back while Kai Left

[~]

At the Hospital Aoi was asleep while Kenji was Watching her. She woke up and saw Kenji

"Kenji? Were's Oniichan?" Aoi asked

"He's in the cashier to pay for your bills because your being Discharge tommorow" Kenji explained

"Oh okay..." Aoi replied

"I wonder why he left?" Aoi said to herself

[~]

At School Aoi was Absent because she need's too rest. The teacher Called her Student's name 1 by 1

"Fujikawa, Yuusuke?"

"Present"

"Ootori, Seiji?"

"Present"

"Fujioka, Aoi?" but no one answered

"Is Fujioka-chan absent?" The teacher asked

"Yes" They all answered

"Why is she absent?" Both Kai and Kenji Raised there hand

"Both of you know?"

"Yes" They Both said

"Who will tell me?"

"Me!" Both of them yelled

"Who?"

"Me!"

"Oh c'mon Who?"

"Okay you tell it" Kai volunteered

"She Fainted in front of there house and was brought to the hospital, She was just discharged this morning and needs to rest" Kenji explained

"Oh okay..." The teacher said and kenji looked at Kai and Kai looked away

[~]

Kiyoshi was Driving a Car while Yuki was sitting beside him

"Kiyoshi, Do you really have a Rivalry with Fujioka Company?" Yuki asked

"Yes and were fighting for a Million Dollar deal" Kiyoshi said

"You don't need to Fight with Fujioka group of Company... We can have a Partnership with other Companies out there" Yuki suggested

"Yuki, It's hard to find a Company to have a partnership with. I was the First one who got that partnership and that fujioka company just took it from me"

"Kiyoshi, Don't be that Selfish. Your company is famous and many will have partnerships with you"

"No, I want that Million dollar deal and I wont let that go"

"Who is the president of this Company?" Kiyoshi asked

"Ummm... I Don't remember... Fujioka... ummm... Kuro? Yeah! Fujioka Kuro" Kiyoshi said

"What? Fujioka Kuro?" Yuki asked

"Yes"

"He's my childhood friend?"


	7. 3 million Yen

"Childhood friend? Who? Fujioka Kuro?" Kiyoshi asked

"Yes, He's my Chaldhood friend" Yuki said

"Wait, wait, I'm Confused... You mean the President of the Company I'm Fighting with is your Childhood friend?" Kiyoshi Clearing it

"Yes" Yuki replied

"What a small world..." Kiyoshi whispered

"What?" Yuki asked

"Nothing" Kiyoshi said

[~]

At Aoi's house...

Aoi is Sleeping in her bed and Kuro peeked by the door

"Aww... My Little Baby is already asleep" Kuro said giggling

But then Kuro's Phone rung

 _"Hello?" Kuro said_

 _"Hello President Fujioka?" A called_

 _"Oh... Izumi-san? What's wrong?"_

 _"The President of the Akamatsu group of Company wants t o talk to you and He's here right now in the office"_

 _"Who? What does he want?" Kuro asked_

 _"I Don't know Sir... But He said he want's to talk about business"_

 _"Okay... I'll be right there" Kuro said and brought down the phone_

 _[~]_

Kuro entered The Building and see's Kiyoshi and Yuki in the Lobby area

"Nice too see you again Akamatsu-san" Kuro said and raised his hand to shake hands

"Nice to meet you too Fujioka-San" Kiyoshi said and shaked back. Kuro looked at the girl beside him

"Yuki-chan?" Kuro said and pointed at her

"Kuro-kun is that really you?" Yuki said and Smiled

"Yes its me"

"Long time no see" Yuki said

"You too"

"Okay... Can we talk about something?" Kiyoshi said

"Okay take a Sit" Kuro said politely "Izumi-san, get them some coffee" He attached

"Okay Sir" His Secretary said

"What kind of Business talk is this?" kuro asked

"I know were having a Partnership with Akayama group of companies"

"and?"

"I don't want a Rivalry..."

"And so?"

"I like to give your company 3 million Yen so you could give me the partnership to Akamatsu group of Companies"

"What do you think of our company? A poor company?" Kuro asked seriously

"That's not what I'm talking about... I just want you to give my company the partnership, Thats all."

"I'm Sorry but i can't accept you offer... if I need to fight for that partnership I'll Fight and I don't need 3 million Yen. This partnership is important and I can't just let this get away just for 3 million yen" Kuro said seriously and looked at his watch

"Its already 5:00pm, I need to go, Nice talking with you and You too Yuki" Kuro said and left Kiyoshi and Yuki.


	8. Aoi's Feeling's

At School

A Black car entered the pathway of the School and there Driving was Kuro and Aoi was Riding in the front Seat. The Car stopped in front of the School building and Kuro Helped Aoi Out.

"I'm Fine Now oniichan" Aoi said

"Can you carry your bag?" Kuro asked

"Yes I can. Thanks, Bye oniichan" Aoi said and Gave kuro a kiss in the cheek

"Study hard okay? Are you Sure your okay?"

"Yes I will and Yes I am!"

walking at the Stairs of the Building She accidentally Bumped on a boy and She Dropped the book's she's carrying

"I'm Sorry" The Boy said and helped her picked up the books

"Its Fine" Aoi Replied and the boy looked at her

"Aoi? you're okay now?" The boy asked

"Kenji!" Aoi said and Smiled

"You're okay now?" Kenji asked

"Yes."

"Can I help you carry you're books?" Kenji said

"No Its fine"

"No I insist"

"Okay"

So Kenji helped Aoi with her Books and entered the room. Kai was there In the corner and Looked at Aoi and Kenji

"Thank you" Aoi said and Replied while Kenji puts the books in her Desk

Kai looked at Aoi's Face that she has Feelings for Kenji already

"Aoi I gotta go to the canteen. wanna come?" kenji asked

"No Its fine. i'm not hungry"

"Okay." Kenji said and went out of the Classroom

Kai looked at Aoi Sit down the chair and walk torward her with his hands inside his pocket of his Pants

"Aoi" He called and Aoi looked to the Back

"oh Kai? What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" Kai asked

"What is it?" Aoi asked

"Do you like Kenji?"

"Eh? W...What do you mean?" Aoi said Blushing and turning Away from him

"I mean is that you really look at Kenji like you Have a crush on him" kai said in a Serious Tone

"Why do you need to know?" Aoi asked in a nervous Face

"because I want to know"

"He's Just a Childhood Friend I...I Don't Like hi" Aoi Lied and Kai noticed that face

"That's all I need too know" Kai said and Left her Alone while Aoi was Blushing

 _"What is this feeling?" kai said in his thoughts holding his chest_

[~]

At Aoi's Home

She Laydown in her Bed and keeps on thinking on Kai's Question

 _"Do you like Kenji?" Kai asked in Aoi's Thoughts_

"Do I really Like Kenji?" Aoi asked herself

"Ah! mou! no! He's Just your Childhood friend Aoi... Just a Childhood Friend" Aoi said turning in her Bed

Aoi took out her phone and looked at the Picture of Kenji and Her together

"I Think I do like Kenji" Aoi said to herself and Smiled

"But I think He doesn't like me back"

"Ah Mou! This is so stressful!"

[~]

In the Morning at School Aoi entered the room and there she saw Kenji

"Kenji, Good Morning" Aoi greets him

"Oh Good morning" Kenji replied back

"can we talk later at the Balcony... Alone?" Aoi asked

"At the Balcony? Sure"

"Okay"


	9. Dating

At the School Balcony of Saitama University Kenji and Aoi was alone looking at the view

"Kenji, I wan't to tell you something" Aoi said

"What is it Aoi?"

"I just want to tell you that... I Like you..." Aoi said Shyly. Kenji's eye's Widens and Looked at Aoi blushing but Aoi wasn't looking at him

"What did you Say?" Kenji asked

"I said I like you" Aoi said "But its fine if you don't atlease I let out my feelings" Aoi said Nervously and that made Kenji smile

"I Like you too..." Kenji said and Aoi looked at him with a Shocking Emotion

"You... like me too?" Aoi asked

"Since Our First day of School" Kenji said and Aoi smiled

Kai heard there conversation because he was just nearby Leaning on the wall. Kai holded his Chest and Breaths out

At the Classroom Kenji and Aoi was Sitting together Holding hands.

"Why are you two holding hands?" One of there Classmate asked

"Because... I'm dating her" Kenji said

"You are?!" She said shockingly

"Yes Kera we are" Aoi said

"But what if your brother know about this?" Kera asked

"Ohmygosh! I forgot about that!" Aoi said and Stood up in her chair holding her mouth

"Don't tell my brother okay? I will be the one who will tell him" Aoi said

"When will you say it?" Kenji asked

"In the right time" Aoi said

[~]

At the house...

Kuro entered the house Angry

"What's wrong oniichan?" Aoi asked

"Its nothing... I'm just stressed out" Kuro said holding his forehead calming himself

"Oniichan I need to tell you something"

"Not right now Aoi I need to rest" Kuro said still holding his head and goes to his bedroom

"What's wrong with him?" Aoi asked his assistant

"Your brother has a Rivalry with a Company and was offering him 3 million yen to give the Offer to them"

"What company? So my brother is having a rivalry with a Company President?"

"Yes"

"And what company is that?"

"Ummm... It was Akamatsu group of Comapany"

"Akamatsu?"


	10. The Accident

"My Brother is having a Rivalry with Akamatsu group of company?" Aoi asked

"Yes. Okay I gotta go now excuse me" Izumi said and Left

"Akamatsu? Isn't that Kai's Surname?" She Asked herself

"No, No, No, I Think its a Different Akaamtsu... Kai's Family isn't the only Akamatsu Family here in Japan"

At School...

At the School Canteen Aoi saw Kenji talking to Yuki

"Who is that girl?" She asked herself in a Jealous tone. But then Kenji saw her

"Oh... Aoi come here I want you to meet someone" Kanji said And Aoi came Closer

"Yuki This is Aoi Fujioka my Childhood friend and I'm Dating her right now"

"Nice too meet you Aoi-chan" Yuki said and Bowed

"Nice too meet you, And you are?" Aoi asked

"I'm Yuki Shirokawa, I'm a First year university Student here."

"You two seem close huh?" She asked jealous

"When Kenji was Grade 6 and I was 3rd year Highschool we were the Closest Friends" Yuki Explained

"Ohhh..." She sadly said

"By the way, Don't get jealous she already has a Boyfriend"

"She has?" She happily asked

"Yes"

"Thank goodness..." She said in relief

"So who is this Lucky Boy?" Aoi asked

"He is a Successful Owner and President of an Huge Company" Yuki said

"Really? What's his name?" Aoi Asked

"Kiyoshi Akamatsu" Yuki smiled.

"What?"

"I said my Boyfriends Name is Kiyoshi Akamatsu" She Restated

"Akamatsu?"

"Yeah"

"What's the name of the Company?" She asked

"Its... Akamatsu group of company"

"Eh?"

But then Kai entered the Canteen and saw them

"Yuki-san?" Kai said. Yuki turned around

"Kai-kun, is that you? She said

"Its been a While" She attached

"You Didn't tell me you study here?" Kai said

"Wait you know each other?" Kenji asked

"Yeah. She's the Girlfriend of my Older Brother" Kai explained

"You're Older brother? So if she's the Girlfriend of your Older Brother that means? Your family owns the Akamatsu Group of Company?"

"Yes we own that why?"

"How dare you guys take my Brother's Partnership!" She yelled "I Won't Forgive you guys!" She yelled again

Aoi walked out of the School Canteen

"Wait! Aoi!" Kai Yelled and Chased her. Kenji and Yuki Followed

Aoi was Running in the Hallway and saw one of the School Bus Driver's Locker and it was open. She took the School Bus Keys and runs outside. Kai was still chasing her

"Aoi!" Kai yelled looking for her and There he saw Aoi by the window trying to find the School bus that matches the Key. He runs out of the School Building but it was too late that Aoi Already found the bus. She locked the Door and Started the Engine

"Aoi! Open this! We need to Talk!" Kai yelled knocking at the Window and trying to Open the Door

"What are we Suppose to talk about?! You Thief's!" Aoi yelled angrily

Kenji saw Kai opening the Door so he Runs toward them

"Aoi! Open this! You don't know how to Drive!" Kenji yelled knocking as well

"I Don't need you! i Don't need any of you! just leave me Alone!" Aoi said and Started to Drive and that Made Kai and Kenji pull away

The School bus Aoi's Driving is Exiting the School so Kai and Kenji started Chasing it

"Aoi! Come Back!" They both yelled. Luckily Kai's Driver arrived with his car

"Sir What's wrong?" The driver asked

"Good thing your here. Chase that School bus! Hurry!" Kai said entering the Car and Kenji rides with him and They all chase Aoi

[~]

 _"Baka! Why did you even became friends with them?" She said to herself and drove the School bus_

But then Aoi's Phone rung and it was Kenji calling. She answered it

"I Don't need you guys! So Stay Away!" Aoi yelled

 _"Aoi! Stop the car and Let's talk" kai said through the phone_

"Talk? I Don't need you're Explanation!" Aoi said angrily but then while talking through the Phone She didn't notice Truck coming her way so she turned the Steering wheel that cause the School bus and Bumped into a Hard tree

 _"Ahhh!" A Scream heard through Kenji's Phone_

"Aoi!" Kai Yelled and Saw the Whole Scene in front while they were chasing her. The Stop the car in the Side and all of them goes down

Kai Run's toward the School Bus Bumped in the Tree were Aoi was riding. He peeked in the window of the Bus and it was lock.

"Aoi!" He yelled trying to open the Door but can't. Aoi woke up with Blood in her Forehead weak and Saw Kai yelling from the window.

"Aoi! open this!" Kai yelled but then Aoi fell unconscious

"Aoi! Wake up! Open This!" Kenji yelled as well

"Aoi!" Kai said and looke for something to brake the glass so he could open the door and there he saw a Hard bamboo Stick and Break the glass window a Piece of glass went through his hand and Cause him to have A wound. He reached the lock and unlocked it and opened the door. She took Aoi while Kenji helps him. They immediately ride's her in the Car and Rushed her too a Nearby Hospital

"Aoi... Hold on..." Kai nervously said holding Aoi's Cheek. Kenji looked at the Back because he is seating in the front Sit

When They arrived at the hospital...

Kai carried her Out of the Car and Enter's the emergency room. A nurse pulled an Bed towards Kai carrying a Injured Aoi and Place her in the Bed. A nurse puts an Pump Oxygen and Started pumping while going inside the Emergency room

"Sir, You have to stay here" The nurse said and Tried to stop Kai and Kenji.

Kai and Kenji sits in the Bench

"What really Happened? Why is she so Angry?" Kenji asked seriously


	11. The Fight

"its nothing" Kai said

But then Kai's Brother Kiyoshi entered the Hospital room and Saw his Brother Sitting in the Bench

"Hey Kai, What's wrong? Yuki called me and told me you got hurt. Are you okay?" Kiyoshi asked

"Good thing you had time for me" Kai said in frustrate because Kai knew that its his brother's fault why Aoi got Hurt

"I Had to cancel my meeting's just to go to you" Kiyoshi said

"I wasn't hurt, My friend was" Kai said not looking to his brother

"Who?"

But before Kai could answer Kuro entered the Hospital Worried but he saw Kai, Kenji and Kiyoshi

"What are you doing here?" Kuro asked looking at Kiyoshi

"I was supposed to ask that" Kiyoshi said in an Calm Voice

"My Sister is here" Kuro said but then a Nurse Pass by and Kuro Stopped her

"How's my Sister?" Kuro asked holding the shoulder of the Nurse

"Are you a Reltive of the Patient?" The nurse asked

"Yes, I'm her Brother" Kuro said

"You're Sister's is fine but we have bad news" The Nurse said

"What is that?" Kuro asked

"You're Sister's had an Head injury and has a Possibility to Cause her to have amnesia. But we still don't know yet until she wake's up" The nurse said

"Do everything to Save her" Kuro said

"We will" The nurse said and left.

Kuro looked at Kai

"What happened Kai!" Kuro yelled

"I'm Sorry, It's all my fault if she didn't find out the truth, she wouldn't Drive that School Bus"

"What truth?" Kuro said

"That I'm the Brother of the owner of Akamatsu group of company" Kai said

"Eh?" They all said

"Why Will she be mad at that? I didn't tell her Anything about our Rivalry" Kuro said "Wait, So you knew that you're Brother is having a rivalry with my Company?" He attached

"Yes" kai Nodded

"Why Did you tell her that you're his Brother" Kuro said and Pulled him from the Collar and pointed at Kiyoshi

"I'm Sorry, I Didn't know that Aoi already know's the Truth" Kai said looking down

"Hey Let go of my brother" Kiyoshi said and Pulled Kai from Kuro

"If something happen's to my Sister, I Won't Forgive you Guys" Kuro Calmly Said and Left them

"You Okay?" Kiyoshi Asked

"This is all you're fault!" Kai yelled and Pushed Kiyoshi away from him and runs away

"Kai! Come back here!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"I'll Follow him" Kenji said and Chased Kai

[~]

Kai was in the Stairs of the Fire exit and Kenji Followed him

"What are you doing here?" Kai said not looking at him

"I was just worried of what will you do" kenji said

"You're worried?" Kai said and Smirked "Is that you Kenji?" He attached

"I Noticed" Kenji said

"Eh?" Kai said and looked at him

"I Notice that you care for Aoi, More than me" kenji said

"What do you mean?"

"I will Ask... Do you like Aoi?" Kenji asked

"Eh?"


	12. Teamwork

Kai looked a Kenji one more time and turned Away

"What's Wrong if I have feelings for her? Like you care" Kai frustratingly said

"And He likes you more than me..." Kai Attached still not looking at him

"I know that I have feelings for her and she has too but I Think you deserve her more" Kenji said

"How do you know that? and She'll never like me and she is already Angry with me to what my Brother did to her Brother" Kai said and left kenji

"Kai!" Kenji yelled and tried to chase him but Kai went out of the Hospital and run away.

 _"I Know I like Aoi, But I have to make this two get along together" Kenji said in his thoughts_

[~]

Kai was running and ended up in a Quiet Forest

"Were am I? I Didn't notice were I passed at" Kai said to himself

"This is Bad" Kai said and took out his phone, He Tried to call his Driver but no one is Answering Due to Low Signal.

"Guess I don't have a Choice" Kai said and started too walk to find his way Back

[~]

Aoi was Already in an Hospital room Still unconscious, She had an Bandage in her Forehead and in her Cheek while she has a Broken Arm[The blue one that you put in the arm. i don't know what its called] and an Oxygen. She Woke up Slowly and Saw his Brother asleep in the couch of the room.

"O..ni..chan.." She whispered Slowly. Kuro Woke up ans saw her sister awake

"Aoi!" he said and run towards her

"Are you okay? Do you remember anything?" He said still panicking

"Why... am... I here...?" She whispered

"You had an car accident and brought you here" He explained

"Were's kai?" She whispered again. Kuro then Got silent and started to think of a reason on what he will say to her

"Why are you looking for him?" Kuro asked

But then Kiyoshi Just entered the room without knocking

"Hey You! Were is my brother!" He yelled entering

"What? Your Brother? He's not with me!" Kuro yelled

"Don't Lie you Liar! Bring him out!" He yelled

"I Told you! He's not with me!" Kuro yelled back

"Stop Fighting..." Aoi said Slowly

But then Kenji Entered the room too

"There's Trouble!" Kenji said

"What is it?" Kiyoshi asked

"Kai's Missing! I Couldn't Contact him Anywhere!"

"What?"

"I Tried too call him but he isn't Answering"

"What's wrong with Kai?" Aoi weakly said

"Its nothing Aoi, Take a rest first okay" Kuro said and Pulled Kiyoshi and Kenji out

Outside...

"Let go of me!" Kiyoshi said pulling his hand away from kuro

"Don't tell my Sister what's happening and it might Stress her" Kuro begged

"I Don't care" Kiyoshi yelled

"Your Brother will get angry with you if something happens to my sister!" Kuro said and Kiyoshi felt guilty

"Okay, But I'm Doing this for my Brother" Kiyoshi calmly said

"For our Siblings, Lets Work together" Kuro said and took out his hand. Kiyoshi started to think and doesn't want to shake hands with him but he realized that he's Doing this for his Brother

"Okay" kiyoshi said and Shaked back

"We have too look for my Brother before your Sister Find out" Kiyoshi said. Kuro nodded

[~]

At the forest...

Kai was still walking and Walking in the Forest

"Mou! This is annoying!" Kai said still walking and finding his way out of the Quiet Forest.

He was walking for Hours until it turned Night time it was dark and couldn't see a thing.

"Its dark now, I couldn't see a thing" He said walking but then while walking he Fell in a Deep, Deep Hole that he didn't see


	13. Aokigahara Forest

"Dang it, I Didn't notice this Hole" Kai said

"Well I gotta get out of here before it rains or something" Kai said and started too think of a way to get out.

[~]

"This is the Picture of my brother, If you found any sign's of him let me know" Kiyoshi said handing a Picture to the Police

"We'll do are best to find him" The police nodded and Left

"Ah Kai! Were are you?" Kiyoshi said worried trying to contact him

Kuro tried to call Kai too using Aoi's phone, But while contacting him Kenji exited the room and Called Kuro

"Kuro-san, Aoi's looking for you" Kenji said

"Why?"

"I Don't know, I think she's worried that you didn't answer her question earlier about Kai"

Kuro and Kiyoshi entered the room

"Oniichan... Were's Kai?" Aoi asked

"I thought you're angry with him aoi?" Kenji asked

"I Am, But-" Aoi said but before she could talk she held her head showing that she's experiencing head ache's.

"Aoi, What's wrong?" Kuro asked "Does your head hurt?" He attached holding Aoi

"I'm Fine" Aoi lied "Just answer my Question were's Kai?" She attached

"Why are you looking for Kai?" Kuro asked

"Because I wan't to appologize to him for Worrying him and I want to tell him that its my birthday on Saturday, I wan't him too come" Aoi explained

"Oh yeah, Its your birthday on Saturday" Kuro said aas he remembered

"I Want him to come on my birthday Party" Aoi said

"Umm..." Kuro murmured

"Can you tell him to come?" She begged

"Aoi, For that... He -" Kuro started but

"He can Go! I promise you he will go" Kiyoshi interupted.

"Eh?" Kuro looked at Kiyoshi

"Really?" Aoi said "But who are you?" Aoi Asked

"Me? I'm the Pres-" Kiyoshi started but Kuro covered his mouth and dragged him out

"Give us a Sec" Kuro said Dragging Kiyoshi out. Aoi gave them a Confuse Face

[~]

Kiyoshi removed Kuro's hand from his mouth

"What's wrong?" Kiyoshi asked in frustrate

"Don't tell my Sister that you're the President of the company that I'm having a rivalry with"

"What's wrong with that?"

"She doesn't know yet. And Why did you promise my Sister that Kai will go to her birthday? We didn't even find any sign of him yet" Kuro said calmly

"You're the one who told me not to Worry or Disappoint your Sister, What if she find's out that Kuro can't go to her party? The two will fight because of that!" Kiyshi yelled at him.

"I Know that but-"

"See... Do this for you're Sister. Another thing we will do is find my brother before your Sister's Birthday" Kiyoshi explain. Kuro Reluctantly Nodded

"Good..."

[~]

It was Morning and Kai was still stuck in a Hole...

"I'm Hungry..." Kai said holding his stomach

"I Need to get out of here before I die in Hunger" Kai said and thinked of a way again.

"I'll try to contact them again" Kai said but then it started to rain

"Seriously?" He said in frustrate

[~]

"Any Sign of my Brother yet?" Kiyoshi asked the Police

"A Citizen told me that he saw your brother running to a Forest and never came back" The police explained

"Forest? and what forest is that?" Kiyoshi asked

"Its Aoukigahara Forest"

"The forest near mount Fuji?" Kuro asked

"Yes" The police Nodded

"Let's go look for him tommorow because the rain is to strong" Kiyoshi suggested. The police nodded and Left


	14. Double Trouble

The rain was strong and Kai was Feeling Cold. He was Shivering in Coldness

"This is my Worst day ever!" He yelled but then "ACHOO!" He said

"Oh no, I feel weak..." Kai said and he was hot

[~]

Kiyoshi and Kuro got down at there Cars and started to walk at the Forest

"Kai!" Kiyoshi yelled looking for him and tried to call him

"Kai!" Kuro yelled

"Look for him" Kiyoshi said to the police

[~]

Kai was Pale and weak and was even hungry. He tried to call Aoi

Aoi was in bed and heard a Ring of her phone

"Its Kai?" Aoi said and Answered the phone

 _"Hello Kai?"_

 _"Aoi..." Kai whispered weakly through the phone_

 _"Kai, I'm sorry about earlier! can we talk" Aoi said_

 _"Kai?"_

 _"Help me..." He whispered weakly_

 _"Kai? Help? Were are you? Hello?" Aoi Said panicking_

 _"Aokigahara Forest... Hole.." Kai whispered but then Fell unconscious and dropped the phone_

 _"Kai?! Kai?! Are you there?! Hello?! Answer me! Kai!" Aoi yelled and hung up the phone_

"Aokigahara Forest? in a Hole?" Aoi said and Removed everything that's connected to her hand and body and got out of bed. She got a box of tissue to Stop the bleeding.

[~]

Aoi got out of the hospital and Took a Taxi Ride

"Take me to Aokigahara Forest, Fast!" Aoi yelled and the taxi driver nodded

Aoi tried to contact Kai again if he answers

 _"Kai, Answer the phone!" She said in her thoughts worried_

Aoi arrived to the Forest and paid the driver.

She looked at the forest and runs throught the forest

"Kai! Answer me! Were are you!?" Aoi yelled

 _"Aokigahara Forest... Hole..."_ She remembered what Kai told her

"Hole? He fell in a Hole!" Aoi said as she realized and looked to every hole she can see

"Kai! Were are you!?" Aoi yelled but then she saw a Hole and saw Kai unconscious and Wet

"Kai!" She said peaking at the hole.

"Help! Help us! Kai wake up!" Aoi yelled

[~]

"Do you hear that?" Kuro said

"What is it?" Kiyoshi asked

"I Hear Aoi" Kuro said

"Aoi? Your Sister?"

"Yes" Kuro said and Run toward the way were he heard it.

"Fujioka! Wait for me!"

[~]

Kuro was still running and Saw her Sister near a Hole

"Aoi? What are you doing here?" KUro asked

"Oniichan! It's Kai!" Aoi cried pointing in the hole

"Kai?" Kiyoshi runs to the hole and Saw Kai in the Hole

"Kai! Kai! Snap out of it Kai!" Kiyoshi yelled trying to reach him but can't

"Akamatsu, I'll call an Ambulance" Kuro said. Kiyoshi nodded

But then Aoi fainted

"Aoi-chan!" Kiyoshi yelled and saw her

"Aoi-chan! Aoi-chan! Wake up!" Kiyoshi said trying to wake her up.

[~]

At the Hospital Both Aoi and Kai are in each Ambulance and got them out in Stretcher.

"You stay her as we check them" The nurse said and closed the curtains of the cubicle.


	15. Worried

Kuro and Kiyoshi both was Sitting in the Bench outside the Room were Kai and Aoi is. Then Kenji and Yuki both Came in the same time and walk towards the two boys.

"Kuro-san, Were's Aoi? How is she?" Kenji asked panicking

"Kiyoshi, How's Kai?" Yuki asked in Concern

"I Don't know there just checking on them and were waiting for results" Kuro explained. But then a Doctor got out of the room and that made the two boys stand up

"How's my Brother/Sister?" Kiyoshi and Kuro said in the same time

"Well, Akamatsu-kun is Fine. He just Outlived hunger and got Wet due to heavy rain, He is just Experiencing Fever but he will be fine" The Doctor Explained

"How about Aoi?" Kuro asked

"For Fujioka-chan, She just got Shock to what she saw and Due to her Accident that made her even Weaker. But she's Fine now, She just need's some rest" The Doctor Explained

"Thank goodness..." They said in Relief.

"May I excuse myself, I Gotta go catch a meeting" The doctor said and left them

[~]

Kiyoshi and Yuki entered Kai's room, While Kuro and Kenji entered Aoi's Room.

Kiyoshi sat beside the bed of his Brother still unconscious.

"Kai will be happy right now if he see's you beside him instead of work" Yuki said looking at Kai. Kiyoshi looked at Yuki

"What do you mean?" Kiyoshi asked

"You know since you and I became one, He always confess his feelings too me"

"Like what?"

"He told me that you always have no time for him, He told me that since your Dad gave the Position to you, you Didn't have time for him"

Kiyoshi felt guilty

"Well I feel him because my parent's had no time for me due too work."

Kiyoshi looked at Kai once more with an Guilt emotion

"You should give time for Kai sometimes. That's why he grew up being a loner because he doesn't bond with someone at home" Yuki said

[~]

Kiyoshi and Kenji was watching Aoi still unconscious.

"Kenji, Can I ask you something?" Kuro asked

"What is it?"

"Do you like my Sister?" Kuro asked. Kenji was in silence

"What?"

"I said, Do you like my Sister?" Kuro re-stated

"Ummm... Yes I like her... but-"

"Kai is more deserving than you?" Kuro Continued. Kenji nodded not lokking at him

"I Noticed that too... I feel that those two has feeling's for each other and never showed it" Kuro said

"Maybe Kai is the Boy that Aoi's heart belongs" Kenji said and Reluctantly Laughed

But then...

"Kai..." Aoi Whispered while Asleep. Dreaming.

"Aoi?" Kenji called as he noticed

"Aoi? What's wrong? Aoi!" Kuro runs toward her and shakes her.

"Kai!" Aoi yelled and Woke up. She was catching her breath

"Aoi? It's okay, Its okay" Kuro said calming her

"Were's Kai?!" Aoi said panicking

"He's fine now. Don't Worry..." Kenji said

"I want to see him" Aoi said trying to get out of bed

"Wait, Don't go first, He's still not Awake" Kuro said stopping him

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Aoi said still panicking

"Just Calm Down okay..." Kuro said calming her

"I can't calm down not seeing him" Aoi said

"Don't worry, Once he wake up we'll inform you. Take a rest first, You're not Fully recovered yet" Kenji said. Aoi was in silent and then nodded and went back to bed.

[~]

Back at Kai he wasn't awake yet and the nurse was checking on him.

"It's 39.8 Degrees" The nurse said

"That High?" Kiyoshi said shocked

"We'll Check on his Temperature later on and see if he has any improvements" The nurse explained and Left the room.

Kai got a Wet towel and puts it in Kai's Forehead.

 _"Kai, Wake-up soon... It's Aoi-chan's Birthday on Saturday and you need to be there" Kiyoshi said in his thoughts._

Kuro entered Kai's room

"Kuro-kun" Yuki called and Kiyoshi turned around

"What is it?" Kiyoshi asked

"Aoi Woke up and Asked if what happened too Kai right now" Kuro said

"There, He's still Unconscious and Has an high Fever"

"Well I can't tell that to Aoi. She'll just get Stressed out"

"The Problem is... What if he doesn't wake up yet until the birthday of Aoi?"

"That's my problem too..."

"Let's just Pray that Kai-kun wake's up before Saturday" Yuki said and they nodded


	16. Kai's Awake

Kenji was Watching Aoi sleep until he fell asleep too. Luckily, Aoi Woke up when he fell asleep.

He looked at Kenji and Slowly got out of bed pulling the Dextrose Holder with her and rushed to Kai's Room. She entered the room and Saw Yuki

"Aoi-chan" Yuki said standing up

"Yuki-san, How's kai?" Yuki asked peeking at the door

"Before I answer Come in first. You should be resting"

"Sorry, I Can't help it that I coudn't see him"

"There He's still Unconscious" Yuki Explained

"Were's His Brother?" Aoi asked

"You mean Kiyoshi?" Yuki asked

"Kiyoshi? So that's his Brother's Name"

"He Went with Kuro-kun to Get Kai and Your results"

"With my Brother? I thought there having a Rivalry"

"Well That's Hard to explain"

Aoi nodded and Walked Closer to the bed were Kai's in

"Kai, I Hope you wake up... It's my birthday on Saturday... You have to come..." Aoi sadly said holding his hand And tears Formed in her eye's and dropped at Kai's hand that Aoi is holding.

But then Kuro and Kiyoshi Both entered the Room

"Aoi?" Kuro called. Aoi turned around to the door

"Oniichan?"

"W...What are you doing here?" Kuro asked nervously

"I am the one suppose too ask that right?"

"Ummm... I was just worried of Kai so I was here" Kuro nervously Said

"But Yuki-san Told me you're with Kai's Brother"

"Eh?" Kuro said and Looked at Yuki

"Ummm..."

"Me and your Brother are friends now" Kiyoshi Lied and interrupted when he heard Kuro and Aoi's Conversation

"Eh?" Kuro Looked at Kiyoshi

"Are you Kai's Brother?" Aoi shyly asked

"Yes I am and I'm sorry for what I did to you and your Brother" Kiyoshi simply said and Aoi nodded

"What?" Kuro said

 _"You want to Cheer your Sister up right?" Kiyoshi whispered in Kuro's Ear._

 _"Okay.. Okay" He whispered back_

"Aoi, You should go back to your room and Rest." Kuro suggested

"Come on, We'll Update you to Kai's Condition" Yuki said and Smiled. Aoi Reluctantly Nodded and Went back to her room.

[~]

Aoi was in bed still thinking of Kai.

"I Wish Kai wake's up before my birthday..." Aoi Prayed

"Praying for Kai huh?" Kenji said and Smiled and Aoi nodded.

"Don't Worry... He'll Sure wake up before your Birthday" Kenji cheered Aoi up and Aoi smiled

[~]

At Kai's Room Yuki and Kiyoshi was asleep but then Yuki woke up and walk towards the table to eat bread but she noticed that Kai's hand was moving

"Kai-kun?" She called

Kai slowly opened his eye's

"Kai-kun!" Yuki yelled as Kai opened his eye's. That woke kiyoshi up

"What's wrong Yuki?" Kiyoshi asked and looked at Kai. Kiyoshi's eye's widens

"Kai! Your Awake! Thank goodness!" Kiyoshi yelled and hugged Kai

"What happened?" Kai asked

"Its a long Story... You should rest first snd I'll tell you when you wake up" Kiyoshi said. Kai nodded and went back to sleep.

Kiyoshi called Kuro

 _"Fujioka, Kai's Awake" Kiyoshi said_

 _"Really?"_

 _"But Don't tell Aoi-chan first. I let Kai sleep first"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"I'll call you once he wake up"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"Bye"_

 _"Bye"_

 _They hung up the phone_


	17. The Talk

"Kai, I'm So glad your awake!" Kiyoshi said and Hugged his Brother.

"Nii-chah, Were's Aoi?" Kai weakly asked

"She's in her room resting" Kiyoshi said

"I thought you and his brother are having a rivalry?"

"We are... but when it come's too you and Aoi, Were not" Kiyoshi said and Smiled

Kai gave kiyoshi a Touched emotion

"That's what I like it. Your Smiling again" Kiyoshi said

"Thank you nii-chan" Kai said and Smiled

[~]

Aoi was sleeping while Kuro is waiting for him to wake-up to share the good news.

But then Kai entered Aoi's Room carrying his Dextrose holder.

"Kai" Kuro called

"How's Aoi?" He asked

"She's just asleep, She was in your room earlier but you weren't awake yet" Kuro explained

"She was?"

Kuro nodded

"Why don't you come in. You can wait for her to wake up" Kuro suggested

"Is it okay?" Kai Politely asked

"It's Fine"

Kai entered and Sat at the Sofa.

But then Kenji entered

"Kai, You're awake" Kenji said and Shocked

"Kenji?"

"Are you okay, Man?" Keji asked in concern

"I'm Fine... How are you and Aoi?" kai asked

"Huh?"

"I mean you two are dating right?"

"Yes we are earlier but..."

"But what?"

"I'm Letting her go"

Kai was Shocked

"Why?"

"I Feel she has feeling's for you instead of me"

"She has?"

Kenji nodded

"Take care of her okay? I won't forgive you if you make her Cry" Kenji said and Smiled

Kai was touched and Gave him a Nod and Smiled

"Thank you..." He said

But then Aoi woke up. When She woke up the first person she saw is Kai.

"Kai?" Aoi called

"Aoi!" Kai yelled and runs towards her

"I'm Glad your okay" Kai stated and walked towards her

Aoi was just looking at him

"Aoi?"

Aoi was in tears and Pulled Kai to her and Hugged her

"Baka! You Reckless boy! You worried me!" Aoi cried hugging him

"Your the Stupid one... You drove a School Bus on your own" Kai said hugging her Back

They release each other.

"How are you? Are you still Sick?" Aoi asked

"I'm Fine, I should be asking you that" Kai said

"I'm Fine too"

"Umm... We'll leave you to alone first" Kenji suggested

"What?" Kuro said

"Come on, Kuro-san" Kenji said and pulled Kuro

Kuro wanted to protest but Kenji was pulling him out.

The Two Laughed.

When They were left alone they started to talk to each other

"Kai its my Birthday on Saturday, Could you go?" Aoi asked

"It's your birthday? So your turning-"

"16"

"Sure I'm Coming. This is your First birthday that I will attend at"

"Thank you and on Your Birthday I'll tell you something" Kai said

"You could tell it too me now"

"It's Gonna be A Surprise"

"Okay then..."

"But, Kai..." Aoi stammered

"What is it?"

"I'm Sorry for what I did earlier. Because of me you got depressed and run away" Aoi said blaming herself

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is. If I didn't got that Accident you wouldn't be Depressed. You even fell in a Hole because of me" Aoi said and started to cry

"No It's Fine okay? It's not your fault okay?" Kai said cheering her up

"But-"

"Enough okay, I Don't wanna hear anymore of your reasons. I'm Fine" Kai said putting a finger in Aoi's Lips. Aoi Smiled.

"One's we Get Discharge I'll take you to a Park okay?" Kai said

"Okay" Aoi nodded


	18. Birthday

After a Few days Kai and Aoi was discharge in the Hospital.

In Kai's House, Ever Since Kai got Hospitalized Kiyoshi had Time for him now

"Kai, Here's Your Food" Kiyoshi said Exiting the Kitchen Carrying Food for Kai

"Eh? Nii-chan? Are you Sick or Something?"

"Of Course Not, I just want to Give time to my Baby Brother" Kiyoshi teased

"Really? Wait... Baby Brother?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not a Baby anymore!" Kai angrily yelled

"Ahh... My Baby Brother is so Cute..." Kiyoshi said pincing Kai's Cheek

"Oww.. Ow.. Ow... Let go!" Kai said removing Kiyoshi's hand in his Cheek

"Ever since I got Hospitalized you've change nii-chan" Kai said

"I Heard that you were lonely because I have no time for you. So for now on I'll Always save time for you"

"You Wouldn't do that if I wasn't Hospitalized" Kai teased

"Of Course not! Don't Joke around!" Kiyoshi said and Laughed. Kai laughed As well

"That's What I like it. Your Smiling again" Kiyoshi said

[~]

At Aoi's House, Kuro was still Feeding her Sister due to her Broken Arm.

"How are you and Kai?" Kuro asked

"Were Fine" She nodded

"It's your birthday Tomorrow... I Found a reception Area near Your School. Do you want to celebrate there?" Kuro asked

"Sure. But no candle blowing okay" Aoi said

"Okay"

"Oh yeah, By the way How is Kenji Going?" Kuro asked

"He told me that he's Dating someone right now and the name is Momoya Sakura" Aoi said

"Good for him... At lease he can move on now" Kuro said. Aoi nodded.

[~]

At the Park Kai was waiting for Aoi in a nearby bench.

"Kai!" Aoi yelled

"Hey"

"Your Late!" Kai said

"Nope, Your Just too early" Aoi teased

They both laughed

"Say, Why don't we go to that Cafe?" Kai suggested and pointed at the cafe

"Sure" Aoi nodded.

They started to walk to the cafe

[~]

Aoi and Kai was Drinking Ice Coffee and Eating Cake and they started to talk

"Hey, What were you gonna say to me?" Aoi asked

"I Told you I'll tell it to you on your Birthday"

"My Birthday is tomorrow and you can tell me early"

"If I said in your Birthday, In Your Birthday day"

"Okay..." Aoi said in frustrate

"Hey, How are you and Kenji?" Kuro asked

"Were just Friends now and well... He's Dating Someone named Sakura"

"Are you jealous?" He asked

"Nope, Because..." She muttered

"Because what?" Kai wanted to know. Aoi looked Down

"Because... I love Someone else" Aoi said lifting her head up and Looked at Kai giving him a Smile. Kai Smiled Back

Aoi's Hand was in the Table, Kai Lift's his hand and Holds the Hand of Aoi that's in the Table. Aoi smiled.

"See you on my Party Tommorow..." Aoi said and Stood up. She goes near Kai and Whispered in his Ear

"I Love you..." She whispered and then Kissed Kai in the cheek without him knowing. Kai's Eye's widens as Aoi left the Cafe.

"She kissed me..." He started

"Yahooo! She Kissed me!" Kai yelled happily and Jumps in Happiness

[~]

It was Morning and it was Aoi's Birthday...

The people that Kuro hired are fixing the Reception Area and the Baker Enter's with the Four Layer cake of Aoi [Without Chandles].

Aoi was in the dressing room while her Make-up stylist fix her up. She was in a Blue Bathrobe

"What should I wear?" Aoi asked looking at the Gowns that her Brother Bought him.

But then Someone knocked on the door.

"Aoi?" Kuro called opening the door

"Oniichan? What's wrong?" Aoi asked

"Nothing I was just looking how my Sister is Going"

"I'm Fine..."

Kuro entered the Dressing room

"You are already a Big girl Aoi" Kuro said in a Touching tone

"So that's why you can't call me Baby sister anymore" Aoi teased

"Whoopss... That won't happen"

"Eh..."

Kuro laughed

"I'll Just go out and see how there doing. Better hurry up your party is starting"

"Wait oniichan"

"What is it?"

"Is Kai There?" Aoi asked

"Not yet"

"Oh... Okay" She sadly said

[~]

At Kai's He was looking for a Good Formal Clothes that he can Wear

"Are you ready?" Kiyoshi asked Tightening his Tie

He Notice Kai was still wrapped in a towel Top Less.

"Eh? You're not done yet?" Kiyoshi said

"This is the Birthday of the Girl in my Dreams and I need to choose a Perfect Clothes to wear" Kai explained

"Oh Really? That's Sweet but you have to think fast it's almost 10:00" Kiyoshi said

"okay, Okay,"

"I'll Go Fetch Yuki up. Hurry okay?" Kiyoshi said. Kai nodded and Kiyoshi left.

"Mou! Maybe this should do" Kai said and took out the clothes

[~]

It was 9:59 and the party will start 10:00.

Aoi was Sitting on the chair near the cake. Still waiting for Kai

"Were's Kai?" Aoi said looking at the Clock in the wall

"Well we have to start the party now Aoi" Kuro said

"But-"

"Don't worry... I'm Sure they'll Come" Kenji cheered her up.

They started the Party and While it was going Kiyoshi's car was gonna park and Kai, Kiyoshi and Yuki Exited the Car.

"Sorry were late" Yuki Said Walking to Aoi

"It's Fine Yuki-san" Aoi said and Hugged Yuki

"Sorry were late man" Kiyoshi Said and shaked hand's with Kuro same to what Kai and Kenji did.

"It's Fine"

[~]

Kai, Yuki, Kenji and Sakura had an Conversation

"Aoi I wan't you to meet my Girlfriend Sakura Momoya" Kenji introduced Sakura

"oh... Sakura... Nice too meet you" Aoi said Upset. Kai noticed it. Kai Took Aoi's hand and hold it

"Don't Worry..." He whispered. Aoi Smiled

[~]

"Before we finish the Party Me and Akamatsu want's to say something" Kuro said

"Fujioka and Akamatsu Group of Companies are not going to have a partnership with Akamatsu group of companies any more"

"Eh?" Aoi and Kai said

"Fujioka and Akamatsu are the one who will be Partners now" Kiyoshi said

"Really?!" Kai and Aoi yelled

"Yes"

"alright!" Kai and Aoi yelled and Hugged each other.

"Me I want to say Something!" Kai said raising his hands and took the mic from his Brother.

"I wanted to say this to Aoi since then..."

"Since I first met her. I was Mean, Rude and Always teasing Her. Then she was Super Angry with me too. But Even if She's Angry with me... She Notice that I was Always alone in School. She was the only one that interacted with me. Me and Aoi became friends even if we are angry with each other. I Realized that Aoi has Throma in Fire and Because of that She fainted... I Took her too the hospital and Knew all about her. While it last... I'm Gaining Feelings for her. But when I found out that Aoi has feelings for Kenji. I... Don't know what to feel if I would be Happy for Aoi or Sad for Not loving me... When you got that accident I was so depress to what happen to you.. and silly me fell in a hole. That's how it all started"

"All I want to Say is..." Kai said and took out something from his Pocket and Gave it to Aoi. It was a Red Box. Aoi opened it and it was a Half heart necklace.

"That Half is your heart and this half s mine" Kai said taking out a necklace that is another half of Aoi's.

"Kai..." Aoi said and Smiled

"Aoi, Will you be..." Kai started "My Girlfriend..." Kai said and Kneeled

Aoi's eye's widens.

"Girlfriend!" Kuro yelled

"Shut up! Don't protest!" Yuki whispered

"But-"

"Shhh!" Yuki said

"Hey Stand up" Aoi said pulling Kai up

"No, i won't until I hear you answer" Kai said still kneeling

"Okay then... My answer is..."Aoi started

Kuro was biting his finger nails.

"Yes" Aoi simply said

"What?"

"I Said Yes"

"Yes!" Kai said and Stood up and hugged Aoi

"Yes! She said Yes!" Kai yelled hugging Aoi

"I Love you" Aoi said

"I Love you too" Kai said Back and they Slowly kissed in the Lips

"I Can't see this" Kuro said Covering his eye's

 **THIS IS NOT THE END YET... THERE WILL BE A EXTRA CHAPTER.**

 **PLOT OF FINALE: AFTER 10 YEARS AOI AND KAI GOT MARRIED AND HAS 1 CHILD.**


	19. FINALE PART 1

**Childrens:**

 **Kai and Aoi's Childs**

 _Kaoruko iishi as Miki Akamatsu [14 Years Old]_

 _Hikaru Yamazaki as Maru Akamatsu [12 Years old]_

 **Kiyoshi and Yuki's Child**

 _Homare Mabuchi as Shou Akamatsu [14 Years old]_

 _Rara Shimizu as Tora Akamatsu [10 Years old]_

 **Note:**

 _I Got Miki of Miki Akamatsu from Miki Yanagi [The Actor of Sela or Aoi's Actor here]_

 _I Got Maru from Chack-Up [Maru is the Character of Nakao Masaki in Chack-up, and Nakao Masaki is Playing Kai here]_

 _I Got Shou from Shouhei Nanba [Actor of Leo or Kiyoshi's Actor here]_

 _I Got Tora from Zyuohger [Tora mean's Tiger in Japanese and Amu is ZyuohTiger. Haruka Tateishi here is Yuki Shirokawa]_

 _[~]_

 **After 15 years Kai and Aoi got married and had 2 Childrens [One Girl and One Boy]. Same as Kiyoshi and Yuki.**

Aoi was in the Kitchen cooking breakfast for her Childrens and of course his husband.

Kai was in the bed having a Good Sleep until he woke up and saw no one beside him.

"Aoi? Hun?" Kai called looking for Aoi. he sat up and looked everywhere scratching his messy hair

"I was still the late one" Kai said and laughed a bit

He went down the Stairs and smelt something good coming from the kitchen. When he entered he saw Aoi cooking Breakfast for him. He Smiled and Walked Towards Aoi and Hugged her From the Stomach.

"How's My Beautiful Wife?" Kai asked still hugging her. Aoi laughed

"Your up late again" Aoi said still cooking

"I'm not, Your just early" Kai smirked

"You have to get ready to go to the Company or Else your brother will scold you again" Aoi reminded

"Yeah, Yeah, By the way Were's Miki and Maru?" Kai asked

"There still asleep, There's no School today so There having the Time of there life"

"Nii-chan Texted me yesterday that Shou-kun and Tora-chan wanted to see Miki and Maru"

"Okay, Then we'll go to there house later" Aoi stated and Smile. Kai nodded.

But then

"Mom! Dad!" A girl yelled From upstairs that caught Aoi and Kai's attention. They were shocked and got struggled, so they Quickly run upstairs and Opened the door.

"What happened?" Kai said when he opened the door. They Saw Miki Scared.

"Theres a..." Miki said pointing at something. So Aoi and Kai looked at the direction were Miki is Pointing.

"A Little Spider?" Kai said.

"Its scary!" Miki screamed and hid at Kai's Back

"That's just a spider Miki" Aoi said

"I'm Afraid of Spiders"

"Okay... Then I'll kill it"

"No!" A boy from the back yelled

"Eh?"

"Don't kill an innocent Spider" The Boy said

"But Maru! the Spider is scary" Miki Said so scared

"Then I'll take it out" Maru said and took a Jar from his room and Carefully pushed the Spider to the Jar

"Lets go now little Spider" Maru said walking down the Stairs

"That's my Maru" Aoi said Happily

When Maru came back

"Thank's Maru" Miki Smiled at him

"No Problem Nee-san" Maru smiled back.

"Miki, Maru, Go get dressed we will go to Uncle Kiyoshi and Aunt Yuki's House" Aoi said

"Really? We can play with Shou-kun and Tora again?" Miki said in excitment. Aoi nodded.

"Yay!" Both of them Said and took a bath and got dressed.


End file.
